


Family Ties

by ThatYellowFinch



Series: Poor Planning Skills And Even Worse Life Choices [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Broken Promises, Corruption, Double Agents, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatYellowFinch/pseuds/ThatYellowFinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has been going perfectly for Bart Allen for the last two years since the fight with Bad Blue. He's finally getting used to his place on Earth and in the Allen family but when his other relations get wind of his blood ties his world gets turned upside down with one promise.<br/>VERY canon divergent<br/>More tags to be added as the story progresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Bart’s mouth watered as the smells of the fair reached his nose, lights speckling the fairgrounds, a cool autumn breeze brushed over them as the sun just began to set. He wanted to tear through the park grounds, going to every booth for every possible food they could sell him. He probably would have had Jaime not had a tight grip on his hand.

          “Come on, please.” Bart whined when Jaime tugged him back. “All that fried food is just calling to me.”

          “Later, ok? I promise. But we told Mila we’d take her on a few rides before Mama takes her home, remember?” Jaime couldn’t help but smile at Bart’s pout but wasn’t about to relent. A promise to his sister was a promise he’d keep. “We still have several more hours before the park closes.”

          Bart eventually relented and let Jaime pull him away from the food booths, already missing the very idea of the warm and crunchy treats that awaited him. It wasn’t long until his thoughts of food vanished for the moment as Jaime led him through the midway, lights flashing around them as rides danced above. Children and adults alike were laughing and squealing with glee and excitement as they were spun about and lifted off the ground. Excitement bubbled in his chest and he couldn’t wait to get on one. He began to pull Jaime, instead of the other way around, towards the middle of the midway where they were to meet Milagro. It wasn’t long before both of them were greeted by an ear piercing squeal.

          “Jaime!” He had just moments to react before a blur of pig-tails and bright green attempted to tackle him to the ground in a hug. He managed to catch her, though stumbling as he did. “You’re late!” She pouted at him. “Mama is only going to let me go on one ride before we go home now!”

          “I know, I’m sorry. Bart and I had a last minute mission.” He apologized, setting her down and ruffling her hair. “But the fair is going on for another month or so. I’ll take you back before it’s over, ok?”

          She considered it for a moment before nodding. “Ok, but when you take me back you’re buying me fudge.” She demanded before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the tallest ride in the fair, just in time for Jaime to watch the current riders get dropped from what seemed like miles above them only for the ride to stop feet above the ground. Just watching it made Jaime’s stomach drop. “That one.” Milagro pointed excitedly. “I want to go on that one!”

          “Are you sure you don’t want to go on a safer ride? Like maybe that one.” He pointed at one across the way with cartoon elephants that spun in place, full of kids a little bit younger than Milgaro.

          “That’s for babies!” She fumed, stomping her foot. “You fight super villains and aliens on a daily basis and yet this scares you?”

          “She’s got a point.” Bart noted with a chuckle.

          “Then why don’t you go?”

          “No! I want you.” Milagro frowned pulling Jaime toward the ride entrance, Jaime shooting Bart a look that just screamed “save me” causing him to laugh at his boyfriend’s dismay as he followed after them. 

          Bart always looked forward to nights like this, just the idea of being normal teenagers for a night made him happy. The atmosphere of the fair, the company of Jaime and his family, it all filled him with a warm feeling and for those few moments his entire world stopped. It was hard for Bart to truly live in a moment, every second speeding past him, he remembered everything except, sometimes, the emotions associated with the moments. These moments, however, he made the effort to commit everything to memory. The smells of the fair, the crisp air rushing past him as the ride climbed higher and higher into the sky; he made sure to remember the feeling in his gut when he looked down, the way Jaime’s hand felt against his own, the glittering lights below, Milagro’s squealing laughter and the sound of Jaime’s scream as the ride hurtled them towards the ground. He never wanted these feelings to leave him.

 

          It was much later than it should have been when Jaime and Bart left fair, the moon already high in the sky and lighting their way home. Bart couldn’t remember the last time he felt so elated, walking hand in hand with Jaime. 

          It had been about two years since their fight with Bad Blue, a fight which left the man in a comatose state. Eventually it was decided that he was basically brain dead and he was taken off life support. His beetle was another story. Both the league and the team agreed it was far too dangerous, in the event of the Reach returning, to allow it to attach to another person. It was locked away somewhere in the watchtower, no one on the team but Nightwing and Kal’dur knew exactly where. Bart was just content knowing that the Blue Beetle from his past, the monster that had been his nightmare for his entire childhood, was gone. The only Blue Beetle around now was Jaime, and Bart knew he could trust Jaime with his life. So long as he was never put back on-mode again everything would be fine and he’d never have to worry again.

          They reached Jaime’s house, letting themselves in as everyone else was fast asleep. It was a three day weekend for both of them so Bart had decided to sleep over at Jaime’s, relishing a break from the twins. It wasn’t that he didn’t love them. It was just bizarre for him, now that they were walking and talking. He had known them when they were heroes, the Tornado Twins, his aunt and his father. He looked up to them, he loved them, and he had to live through their deaths. But, he had made a second chance not only for them but for the whole world. A world that didn’t have a real place for him. They had all agreed that it was best not to share any of that with the twins. For all they knew he was their uncle Bart, who just so happened to have the same name as their father. It wouldn’t get too confusing so long as they never asked any questions. Unfortunately that’s all two year olds ever did, questions questions and questions. And Bart was getting sick of lying.

          That’s what made coming to the Reyes household so refreshing. There were no secrets here. Everyone in the house knew about Jaime being a hero, they knew about Bart being from the future, they even know about Jaime and Bart dating and so long as they slept with the door to his room open they didn’t seem to care.

          Everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

          Bart couldn’t sleep, nuzzled against Jaime and feeling his chest rise and fall. It wasn’t that he was having nightmares, or afraid of falling asleep. That stopped happening sometime last year. It was something different this time, he was too happy to sleep. Things were finally going right for him, in all his eighteen years he couldn’t remember the last time anything had ever gone this right. Eighteen years? Had he really been alive that long already? About three of those were in this timeline. He didn’t think he’d last this long, he especially never expected to fall in love with the Blue Beetle.

          After another hour of laying there counting sheep Bart finally gave up on sleep and carefully slipped from the bed as not to disturb Jaime. He wasn’t planning on going far, just to steal some of Jaime’s Chicken Wizzy stash. Maybe after a snack he’d be able to sleep, or maybe he’d go for a run to burn some energy off and try sleeping after that. Actually, that’s a good idea. Changing his course he headed for the front door, silently letting himself out as he slipped his hoodie on. Dew had already fallen on the ground and frozen, the frost making a soft crunch under his bare feet. Fall was in full swing, the leaves on the trees turning bright and fiery colors. He watched with amusement as one such leaf fell from it’s branch and got caught on an errant breeze, dancing it’s way across the sky.

          As much as Bart enjoyed running fast, feeling the wind in his air and the power in his legs, he decided today to jog at a normal human’s pace instead. The world around him seemed to be frozen in a perfect moment and he dreaded the idea of speeding past it and not being able to enjoy it. He stayed at a normal pace, feeling the rough concrete against his bare feet, as he ran down the block and around the cul de sac, the chilled morning air filling his lungs. If only the moment could have stayed that perfect, that calm. As he rounded the cul de sac a bright yellow blur followed by red lightning rushed past him. He knew that blur, having faced off against him once or twice in the last two years. Zoom. But what was he doing here? Nothing good that’s what.

          Bart sped up, attempting to catch Zoom, racing through the neighborhood until finally Zoom stopped in the middle of the street causing Bart to have to skid to a stop. “Why are you here?” He demanded.

          “Is that anyway to greet an ancestor?” Zoom asked causing Bart’s heart to stop.

          “How did yo-”

          “Know you’re a Thawne? It’s obvious to anyone who knows the Thawne bloodline well enough. It’s in the way you carry yourself, the structure of your face, the ease in which you lie.”

          “Oh and just who have I lied to?” Bart narrowed his eyes into a hostile glare.

          “Yourself, your team, The Flash. You’re playing a hero, you’ve taken the mantle of Kid Flash but are you positive you didn’t inherit more from your Thawne blood?”

          “What are you getting at?” Bart snapped.

          “Patience, boy. I expect manners. Now, to answer that question; I’ve discovered your true blood relations. Are you sure the League and your young friends can’t do the same? You’re going to be exposed sooner or later, and if I know the League, they see everything in black and white. I do wonder how they’ll react.”

          “They’ll know I’m not like you.” Bart spat causing Zoom to laugh.

          “You’re more like me than you think, boy. I’ve seen it in the way you fight, you’re reckless yet calculating.” Zoom explained. “However, the sun is starting to rise and I have made my point.” He tossed something to Bart who caught it with barely a fumble. It looked like a beacon of some sort. “Any Thawne has a place beside me. You have a choice to make, Bart, and when you make it press the button on that device and I’ll find you.” With that he left, a bright yellow blur zipping away, leaving Bart alone in the street.

          It felt like he was holding a bomb. His gut was gnawing itself raw with anxiety. He wanted to throw the device away, smash it on the street until it was nothing but tiny bits. And yet he was worried that Zoom was right. He had often tried to fight with himself over right and wrong decisions, sometimes finding that he would prefer the easy way of dealing with villains instead of the right way. Just back when they were fighting Bad Blue, he had felt the urge to kill him. He wanted to kill him, he would have been perfectly happy to do so. Except that wasn’t how the League operated. Where he was from people often went for the easy way. What good were morals if they were just going to lead you to death or, worse, the Reach? 

          Reluctantly Bart stowed the device in his hoodie’s pocket and started trudging his way back to Jaime’s house. The peace he had felt before was gone, replaced with a turmoil he hadn’t felt for the last two years.


	3. Chapter 3

          Bart didn’t tell anyone about the device or his meeting with Zoom. He was scared to. What if he was right? What if they turned on Bart when they found out he was related to a villain? Part of him, the rational part, told him that was insane. After all, he wasn’t the only one on the team with bad blood. Tigress, Kaldur, Conner, Rose, all of them had bad relations. But all with the exception of Rose had been with the team since basically the start. They had earned their places. And Rose was still looked at with slight distrust whenever Deathstroke was brought up. Bart couldn’t bear the thought of them looking at him that way. He remembered the way they looked at him when he first arrived before they knew for a fact that he was Barry’s grandson. He didn’t want them looking at him that way again.

          He didn’t have much time to think about it before he and Jaime were back on the job. No matter what was going on in their personal lives, the world still needed saving, or in this case Central City needed saving from Captain Cold’s latest bank robbery. Normally Barry and Bart would take care of it but Barry was busy on league business which left it to the team. Fine, whatever, he could deal with Captain Cold. He wasn’t even that big of a danger for Kaldur and Nightwing to send more than one team. Team Alpha would deal with this; Robin, Jaime, Rose, and Bart. They’d be done before lunch time. Or at least they should have been. Everything had been going right after all. Robin had hacked into the bank’s video system, Rose was in position to grab Cold if he tried to bail out the back. Now it was just up to Bart and Jaime to fish the guy out. Simple, right? Wrong.

          Everything went wrong the second he stepped into the bank. He was expecting Cold, he got hot. Heat Wave. Of course those two bone heads were working together, or against each other. It was hard to tell sometimes. He just managed to dodge the blast from his gun before retreating behind a nearby desk with Jaime.

          “Robin, you have the cameras! You couldn’t warn us about this?” Bart snapped over their coms.

          “He must have been in a blind spot. I’m heading in.”

          “One more body in here isn’t going to help.” Jaime frowned. “We should have it handled. Bart, you go after Cold and I take Heat Wave.”

          “Uh, maybe rethink that.” Bart shook his head. “Fast and cold don’t mix well. If I get hit I’m moded. You get Cold, I’ll take Heat Wave.”

          “Fair enough.”

          With that it was a simple matter of splitting up. Yeah, because that never went wrong. Whatever, fine, he could handle Heat on his own now that he knew he was there. In a blur Bart was back out there, standing in front of Heat. “Come on, you can aim better than that!” He taunted before dodging out of the way of his next attack. “Missed me! Missed me! Now you’ve got to kiss me!” He blew a raspberry, running up next to him to lean his elbow on Heat’s shoulder. “Though, actually, I doubt you’re that great of a kisser so instead you can just kiss my ass.” He laughed and dodged out of the way when Heat threw a punch. “Hey, Mickey, boy. You know what happens to fire when there’s no oxygen.” He asked. “Well, I think it’s time you find out.” With a smirk on his face Bart started circling around Heat Wave. Faster, faster, he had to go faster, suck the oxygen away from him. If he did that Heat Wave’s weapon would be useless. He heard somewhere shout but the words were too slow, he didn’t hear them as they slurred into the wind gusting around him. Faster. Just a little faster.

          Something hit him, pinning him to the wall and knocking the wind right out of him. He slumped against it, struggling for air. It wasn’t until he looked down at what was holding him up that he realized what had stopped him. Blue’s staple. But...why?

          He looked up and took in the scene before him. Robin was now standing over Heat Wave and checking his vitals. Cold was stapled to the wall across from him, weapon well out of his reach. “What gives?” Bart snapped.

          “You nearly killed him.” Robin informed him calmly now that he was sure Heat Wave was in fact alive. “Any longer inside your vortex and he would have died of suffocation.”

_           You’re more like me than you think _ . Zoom’s words echoed in Bart’s mind as the realization of what he nearly did caught up with him. Guilt bubbled up inside of him as he thrashed to get out of the staple. “Ja- Blue, get me out of this!” He shouted, mentally cursing himself for nearly using Jaime’s real name. In another moment the staple was gone and Bart collapsed to the floor shaking. Jaime went to help him up but was immediately pushed away without a word.

          “So, not to push things further,” Rose started. “But what’s so wrong with killing these guys?” She stepped over to Heat Wave, gesturing at him with her sword. “It’s not like they haven’t killed plenty of people.”

          “We’re not judge, jury, and executioner.” Robin snapped. “Besides, you kill a killer and the number of killers in the world stays the same.”

          “But if you kill two killers, the number goes down by one. Kill another hundred and the number still goes down.” Rose explained. “I’m not really seeing the problem.”

          “We don’t kill.” Robin said more firmly. “Sheath your swords Ravager.”

          “Besides, then you just turn into a mega killer, having absorbed the killer-ness of all the killers you killed.  Wait, I think that's just a serial killer.” Jaime broke the chill in the air. There wasn’t a single laugh at his joke but it at least stopped the conversation.

          “Let’s drop these two of with the police.” Robin sighed. “We can talk once we’re back at HQ.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't normally put notes on my works until the end chapter anymore but it really needs to be said that this chapter wouldn't have been possibly without the help of my best friend who played Jaime.

          Bart hated feeling like this. Like things were all going wrong but he couldn’t do a thing to stop it. He had nearly killed someone. Yet, he didn’t feel too bad about it. He had seen the damage Heat Wave had done to Central City. He knew how dangerous he was. Rose had a point. What was so wrong with killing him? What was wrong was the way Jaime looked at him. The fact that they felt the need to restrain him. The device Zoom gave him sat heavy in his jacket pocket after he changed into his civvies. He wasn’t sure what to do with it anymore.

          “Bart,” Jaime caught up with him before he got to the Zeta tubes. “Do you have a moment to talk?”

          Bart’s jaw clenched, fear gripping at his gut. Oh no. This couldn’t be good. Yet, he nodded and let Jaime lead him away to a more private part of the watchtower. 

          “So, about today...  You went a little far,  _ Cariño _ .  I'm not mad, but it's a little bit worrying.” He paused, as though trying to find the right words for what to say. After so many years with Bart who knew how not to approach this situation. The problem was figuring out how to do it right. “You feeling okay?”

          “It’s nothing. I’m fine, I promise.” Man he was a shit liar. This wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to lie to Jaime but telling him about Zoom seemed too much. He couldn’t tell him, he’d turn away from him. The entire team would. No one in their right mind would trust a Thawne.

          "I know you're hiding something.  It's not the first time.  This team always has somebody keeping a secret from someone else.  It's cool, but I want you to know you can trust me.  I mean, I do kinda care a lot about you.  Whatever it is, we can work through it, but you gotta be willing to...  Speak up, you know?"

          “You don’t know what you’re saying.” Bart grumbled. His body language probably said more than he wanted it to. He was folding in on himself, arms over his chest, back hunched. “This isn’t something you would understand.” Rose might, but he wasn’t going to bring that up now. No need for another fight.

          “If I won't understand, what's the harm in telling me?”

          “Because you’d hate me for it.”

          “Bart, if anything was gonna make me hate you, I'd already hate you.  But I'm not the hating type.”

          “And...what if I turned out to be a villain and not a hero?” The words were quiet when they came out. He was shaking again, almost wishing Jaime didn’t hear what he had said.

          “Unless you've been knocking over banks or kicking puppies in your spare time, I'm not sure how you'd be a villain.” He tried to joke but it was obvious Bart wasn’t laughing. So, instead he opened his arms slightly, a silent invitation for a hug.

          Bart took a step away instead. He just didn’t get it! How could he joke at a time like this? “I nearly killed someone today, I would have killed Bad Blue if I was given a chance! I don’t understand how you can make jokes! I’m trying to be a hero; to fit in in this time! But it’s no good! I’ve got bad blood and it’s something I can’t run away from!” When had he started yelling? He didn’t know but now he couldn’t stop. His shaking was getting worse, he couldn’t look up at Jaime’s face; too scared of his reaction to even risk a glance.

          And then it didn’t matter, Jaime’s arms were around him, pulling him closer. “Do you really think I'd just suddenly hate you because you almost killed somebody?  I don't even know what you mean by bad blood, but I know it doesn't matter.  Because I know you, and I know you mean well.  We can't always do the right thing,  _ Cariño _ , but we can always try.  And that's what you do: Try.”

          Bart couldn’t even reply as he was starting to cry, tears spilling over as he struggled to stop them. He wanted to pull away, continue the argument but he couldn’t bring himself to let go. He was going to have to explain everything now, now that Jaime knew this much, now that he saw Bart like this. Jaime didn’t stop hugging him until Bart calmed down and actually pulled away.

          “Sorry...I’ve been stressed out is all…” He explained softly, trying to figure out just how to explain all of this. “I-...I’ll explain everything later. I promise. I’m just really tired right now and want to go home.”

          “Then go home.” Jaime sighed, giving Bart’s hand a comforting squeeze. “But, promise me we'll talk later?”

          Bart nodded, still not meeting Jaime’s eye. “I promise, I’ll explain everything later.”

 

          Bart wasn’t feeling any better when he got home, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto his bed and sleep for maybe a hundred years. Physically he felt fine, emotionally he felt drained and damaged. Sleep. Sleep would help. He managed to trudge his way up the stairs and made it just  far enough to collapse onto his bed and pass out. He’d deal with this all after he’s slept and felt better. He didn’t get the chance. As soon as he started to drift off there was a knock at his door jarring him back awake. Great. What now. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried to ignore it. Maybe if he ignored whoever it was they’d just go away. No such luck. After another few moments they knocked again.

          “Bart, it’s Barry. We need to talk.”

          With a groan Bart crawled out of bed and reluctantly opened the door. Barry looked like he had just gotten home, still in his Flash uniform, though his cowl was off, as he probably didn’t have time to change after his League business. “Mind if I come in?”

          “It’s your house.” Bart stepped out of Barry’s way.

          “But it’s your room. Iris and I have tried to respect that.” Barry started, closing the door as he talked. This wasn’t something he wanted the twins over hearing. “But, when you start hiding stuff from us, we start worrying.” He dragged the seat out from Bart’s desk and sat. “So, anything you want to tell me?”

          “I’m sure Kaldur or Nightwing already told you about my mishap today.”

          “I heard about it on my way out of the watchtower, yes. Though I wouldn’t call nearly killing someone a mishap.”

          “I didn’t mean to hurt him beyond stopping his fires.”

          “I know, but you need to be more careful. You’re more powerful than an average human. At the risk of sounding like a cliche; great power-”

          “Comes with great responsibility.” Bart had to resist the urge not to roll his eyes. “Yes, I know, I’ve read all the Spiderman comics you have stashed in the attic remember?”

          “There’s a lot of truth in those words though. You’re a good person, Bart. You just need to be more careful with your actions.”

          “And what if I’m not a good person? What if I’m just kidding myself?”

          “Do you truly think that little of yourself?” Barry asked, hand reaching for Bart’s shoulder. “You’re an Allen, Bart. There’s no changing that.”

          “So, you’re saying blood determines who we are?” Which just so happened to be the last thing Bart wanted to hear at the moment.

          “Not entirely. There’s also how you’re raised, the choices you make, stuff like that.”

          That wasn’t exactly making Bart feel better. He was raised in a science lab by the Reach from the time he was eight. His choices, thus far, had been to run away from his problems; or, in today’s case, murder. Well. Attempted murder.

          “What’s been going on with you lately, Bart? I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

          Easier said than done. Talk to him? Right, because this was something that one just talked about as casually as they talked about the weather. Still, it was worth a shot. After all, nobody knew Thawne better than Barry. “That’s actually going to take a lot of explaining.” He mumbled, pulling the device from his pocket. It felt heavier than before, though Bart knew that was just in his head. He was so tired of keeping it a secret. He just wanted to be done with it all. “So, I never exactly told you who my mom was. I mean, I was really just trying to avoid spoilers, like what if you knew so you tried to push her and Dad together when they meet but you push too hard and end up breaking them up? Or what if you knew and disapproved of the match and purposefully broke them up? But, like, that wasn’t the only reason I kept quiet about it. Cause like, my mom doesn’t exactly come from the best family ever. I mean, you’re not my only ancestor from the time, I have another one but he’s not exactly a good guy and-”

          “Bart, you’re rambling.” Barry cut him off gently. 

          Bart took a moment to calm himself, taking a deep breath. “My mother’s maiden name is Thawne. I’m related to Professor Zoom just as much as I’m related to you.” He stopped talking, afraid to look up at Barry for his reaction. As the silence dragged on he jumped to fill it. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. I was just afraid of what you might think of me; but now Zoom is threatening to tell the League unless I join him. He gave me this so he can find me once I make my choice.” He was fighting his tears now, finding it hard to make it through his explanation as he was shaking. He didn’t feel like he was eighteen years old. He was supposed to be an adult, yet he felt like a kid crying and begging for forgiveness for lying.

          “I’m not mad at you.” Barry put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I can understand why you were scared to share this but you did the right thing by sharing.” He explained. “However, if Zoom has an interest in you we need to figure out why…” Barry trailed off as started thinking things over. “I might have a plan.”

          “Wait, what?” This wasn’t exactly how Bart thought the conversation would go. He was somewhere between relieved and extremely confused.

          “Zoom has a plan for you. He wouldn’t have singled you out if he didn’t. So, I say, we give him exactly what he wants. You make it look like you’re joining him, help him with whatever it is he’s planning, but find a way to contact me and tell me what he’s up to. With some luck, we may be able to stay one step ahead of him.”

          “I’m not so sure…” Bart frowned. He loved his grandfather but this didn’t seem like the best of ideas.

          “It’s up to you ultimately.” Barry sighed, standing up and tucking the chair back in. “But let me know what you decide.”

          Bart nodded and thought for a moment, coming to a conclusion just before Barry reached the bedroom door. “Ok. I’ll do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

          He should be telling Jaime about all this. The thought occurred to him several times on his way outside of Central City. Why didn’t he explain earlier? Barry was going to inform Nightwing and Kaldur but knowing those two they’d probably keep this whole double agent bullshit under wraps. No one who doesn’t need to know will know. Makes him wonder if they’ll tell Jaime. Nightwing might, he was the one who seemed to have a heart. Not to say Bart didn’t like Kaldur, he just seemed to be more no nonsense than Nightwing.

          He reached a field outside Central City and took the device out. Here was as good of place as any. Well away from the Allen household and any civilians who might get hurt if things went badly. All that was left to do was press a button. Yet, he hesitated. His thumb hovering over the button as uncertainty came over him. This was a terrible idea. Still, if it could help them get an upper hand on Zoom it was worth it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pressed the button. He felt a gust a wind and cracked his eyes open.

          “I knew you’d see it my way.” It disgusted Bart how smug Zoom sounded but he swallowed it and put on an act.

          “You were right ok. I thought I could talk to my team, explain everything to them. The second they learned I was related to you they turned on me.” Lies. Hopefully Zoom would be fooled better than his friends were.

          “Poor dear.” There was sarcasm in his voice, sick and twisted.

          “It’s whatever. I’m part Thawne, I should be with a Thawne, right?”

          “Right you are, boy.” Zoom put a hand on his shoulder and Bart had to stifle a disgusted shudder. “It’s time you came home.”

          Bart wasn’t exactly sure where home was for him, but he knew it wasn’t wherever Zoom was going to take him.

 

          Turns out what Zoom had in mind for “home” was what Bart could only describe as a mansion. A house three times as big as any Bart had been into, he had to wonder just how Thawne managed to afford all it. The answer was obvious, of course, and dawned on him the moment the question occurred to him. He robbed people. Not always in the most obvious ways that attract the League’s attention, but there was such a thing as white collar crime. The League left that to the respective countries and it wouldn't take long for someone as smart as Zoom to figure that out.

          As far as evil lairs went Bart supposed it could be worse. Plenty of room around the estate to run around, plenty of room in the house to hide from Zoom if he really needed to. However, one downside, it was so far away from any other civilization. If things went bad Bart wouldn’t be able to make it to the next town before Zoom caught up to him. He was essentially cut off from the outside world. Perfect.

          Once inside Zoom handed him off to a house servant and excused himself, leaving to take care of business he said. The servant was kind at least, introducing herself as Ada and showing him to his room. She chatted the entire way, most of the words going over Bart’s head but he did catch on that he was the first company the house had had in awhile. 

          “Is Eobard the only one who lives here?” Bart asked once there was a lull in her talking.

          “Other than servants, yes. This house has belonged to the Thawne family for sometime and turned hands into Master Eobard’s hands a short time ago. He’s a bit of a reclusive man, I’m glad he’s found someone to share the house with. It’s so big it just feels lonely sometimes.” She explained as they turned a hallway corner. “So, Master Eobard told me you were a relative.”

          “His grandson.” Bart replied without considering.

          “Grandson? I never considered him old enough to have one, let alone heard of any kids to speak of.” She frowned.

          “He and my mother were slightly estranged, I never got to meet him until recently.”

          She nodded in understanding and decided to drop the subject as they finally came to his room. Upon walking in Bart realized he could probably fit his room back home and the twin’s nursery into this one room with room to spare. It’s furniture, while big and grand, didn’t even start to fill the empty space.

          “The door near the armoire leads to your restroom, and there’s a switch on the nightstand if you need anything just flip it and I or my sister Amber will be right over to take care of you.” She explained while Bart dropped his bag on the bed, taking in the room. “And Master Eobard has given you the run of the mansion, all except the basement and the third floor, so please feel free to explore. Also, before I forget, dinner will be down in the main dining room at seven.” She finished explaining everything before politely excusing herself to take care of matters somewhere else in the house, leaving Bart to his own devices for the next six hours until dinner.

          He’d unpack the one bag he brought but honestly there wasn’t a lot in the bag and besides he felt like unpacking would just be admitting to himself that he’d be there for awhile and he wasn’t happy about that idea. So instead he left his bag on his bed and started roaming the house, getting a feel for the layout. If he knew where the corridors went he’d have a better chance of escaping if it came down to it. Overall it was simply designed, all the hallways and corridors made sense and eventually Bart managed to get the first and second stories completely mapped out in his head. The ground floor had a series of rooms for entertaining, though most of them looked mostly unused in recent days; two dining rooms of varying sizes, a parlor, a ballroom, a billiard room, and a drawing room, along with a kitchen which he didn’t venture into just yet. Upstairs was a series of bedrooms, a music room, and a study that connected to a rather cluttered library. And that was just the inside, and just what he was allowed.

          He checked the grandfather clock in the library once he was done mapping out the inside, and was surprised to find that a good two hours have passed of him just walking around the house. He should really get a better idea of the outside of the mansion but curiosity got the better of him as he looked at the books around him. Why would Thawne need this many books? Or had he inherited them with the house?

          He began skimming the shelves, pulling out the volumes with disturbed dust around them assuming those would be the most recently read. Stacking them on the nearby tables he went through the entire library this way until finally he ended up with two stacks of maybe about ten books each. Most looked to be science related, thick and with tiny wording a few pictures. Not a lot of interest to Bart but he made note of the titles. Maybe Barry would find them more interesting. Others were fiction, most notably science fiction. Bart quickly wrote those off as entertainment, after all even the terrible Professor Zoom had to get bored sometimes. There were a few volumes missing off the shelves, empty spots causing the other books to lean just slightly. He had to wonder where those were and just what they had in them. He’d ask Zoom but he didn’t want to seem too eager to learn all the man’s secrets. Instead he finished putting the titles of the books he did find in his phone and put everything back the way he found it.

          That done he moved on from the library and made his way outside, making a slow lap around the mansion and it’s garden. He found a pool, an outside sitting area, a driveway that led to a four car garage. The rest of the grounds seemed mostly unused, though impeccably cared for. Honestly, the entire house felt that way. Like no one was using it yet it was still kept up for appearances. Abandoned but preserved. Honestly, it gave him the creeps.

          He continued exploring the estate, making sure to stay out of the areas he wasn’t allowed in. That could wait until he had gained Zoom’s trust, if that was even fully possible. By the time his watch read seven he had walked about every inch of the estate and was actually rather thankful to head in for dinner even if he had to share the table with Zoom.

          He was already sitting at the table when Bart arrived, no longer in his Professor Zoom uniform; instead wearing a pair of slacks and a nice button up. Casual, which was to be expected in the man’s own house. “You’re late.” He noted when he noticed Bart’s presence. “Ada told you dinner was at seven, yes?” Bart nodded but Zoom didn’t accept that. “Speak up, I can’t hear the rocks in your head.”

          “Yes.” Bart tried to keep the venom out of his tone, his hatred of Zoom growing.

          “It’s seven o’five.”

          “Five minutes isn’t th-”

          “Don’t interrupt me. You have the power of the speed force at your fingertips, you have no excuse to be late. I expect punctuality from now on, understand?”

          “Yes.”

          “Good. Now sit and eat.” He gestured to the seat to his left, a plate sitting there already piled with food. There was a lot more food on his plate than a normal person would expect, but to be fair Zoom would probably know about Bart’s metabolism seeing as he probably had the same problem.

          Bart took a seat, starting to eat in silence as he really had nothing he wanted to discuss with Zoom. Come to think of it, it was about dinner time at the Allen household too. Iris and Barry were probably wrestling with the twins, trying to get them to sit still long enough for them to feed them. He could just hear Dawn screeching with laughter as she threw her food into Barry’s face. Day one and he was already feeling homesick.

          “Tomorrow Ada is going to wake you up at six thirty. When she does get dressed and follow her down to the basement. We’ll eat breakfast down there while we work.” Zoom broke Bart from his thoughts for the moment. “Also, while you’re here I expect you to follow my rules. The third floor is strictly off limits, as Ada should have already told you. If you pull a book from my library I expect you to return it. Any free time you have is yours, however do not bother asking my for my wi-fi password as I won’t give it to you. I don’t need a teenager sapping my bandwidth away while I work. Find another way to entertain yourself. If you need anything ask Ada or Amber as I will be busy. Also, do not feel entitled to the room you’re in. You are in my house and if I feel the need to search your room I will. Understand?”

          “Yes.” Bart tried to hide his sulk as he moved the food around on his plate. He was really starting to miss home.


End file.
